Computer networking began proliferating when the data transfer rates of industry standard architectures could not keep pace with the data access rate of the 80386 processor made by Intel Corporation. Local area networks (LANs) evolved to storage area networks (SANs) by consolidating the data storage capacity in the network. Users have realized significant benefits by the consolidation of equipment and the associated data handled by the equipment in SANs, such as the capability of handling an order of magnitude more storage than would otherwise be possible with direct attached storage, and doing so at manageable costs.
More recently the movement has been toward a network-centric approach to controlling the data storage subsystems. That is, in the same way that the storage was consolidated, so too are the systems that control the functionality of the storage being offloaded from the servers and into the network itself. Host-based software, for example, can delegate maintenance and management tasks to intelligent switches or to a specialized network storage services platform. Appliance-based solutions eliminate the need for the software running in the hosts, and operate within computers placed as a node in the enterprise. In any event, the intelligent network solutions can centralize such things as storage allocation routines, backup routines, and fault tolerance schemes independently of the hosts.
While moving the intelligence from the hosts to the network resolves some problems such as these, it does not resolve the inherent difficulties associated with the general lack of flexibility in altering the presentation of virtual storage to the hosts. For example, the manner of storing data may need to be adapted to accommodate bursts of unusual host load activity.
It is common to provide such systems with data migration capabilities. Data having a higher level of host interest may be relocated to a portion of the storage array capable of sustaining higher overall data transfer rates, while data in which the host is less interested may be moved to a location capable of sustaining lower overall data transfer rates. This allows the system to maintain a high IO (input/output) data rate while adapting to different user workloads.
With continued demands for ever increased levels of storage capacity and performance, there remains an ongoing need for improvements in the manner in which storage devices in such arrays are operationally managed. It is to these and other improvements that preferred embodiments of the present invention are generally directed.